The Rebellion Of Bella Swan
by HeresToTheFuture
Summary: After the murder of her parent by the King, Bella starts her own rebel force. She begins to become a force to be reckoned with and does the unthinkable. Captures a Prince. With Prince Edward within her grasps can she make the King crumble? Or will the unexpected happen and fall in love with the enemy? All human, cannon couples, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the murder of her parent by the King, Bella starts her own rebel force. With Prince Edward within her grasps can she make the King crumble? Or will the unexpected happen and fall in love with the enemy? All human, cannon couples, AU.**

**Hi there! Say hello to my new story. I hope enjoy this, I had great fun writing it.**

**Warning: There are some graphic images that some may be disturbed by.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_I was sitting at the old wooden table, my spoon already in hand, my stomach grumbling in protest. My mother was bent over the cooking pot which sat on the smoldering fire stirring the soup that barely came to half way. My father sat at the head of the table with anxious eyes, his hands rubbing together. He always did that when he was worried. _

_"It's okay Papa," I said innocently, "I'm sure Mama's soup tastes just fine." I grinned, for she was renowned for her more unusual taste buds. I was just eight years old. I did not know the true meaning behind his worried glances towards my mother. _

_"I'm sure it will taste delicious," he smiled, but it did not quite reach his eyes. _

_My mother placed the carved bowls in front of us, the potato soup scarcely covering the bottom of the bowl. I waited impatiently for my mother to sit down and reached out to hold my parents hands. _

_"Thank you for the food that has come to our tables. Thank you for looking after my beloved wife and my beautiful daughter. Look after them no matter where they are or what they are doing." He paused for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts, "Even if I am not there to protect them, pleased just looked after them," he pleaded. My mother gasped, staring deep into his eyes, father merely stared back, his eyes filled with love. _

_I let go of their hands and took a mouthful of soup. _

_"See Papa, the soup tastes great!" I giggled, digging in. Both my parents smiled at me but remained holding hands tightly. _

_I quickly finished and took my bowl outside to wash while my parents finished. I was crouched by the river that ran just behind our house when I heard my parents speaking. _

_"I am so sorry Renée, they have raised the taxes again and with the crops failing this year, I have nothing more to give." _

_A quick sob broke out. _

_"We'll manage. We have always managed before. We could sell this house..." My mama replied almost in hysterics. _

_"No, I will not let you and Bella live on the streets. I want you to take Bella and leave. Go to La Push, Billy Black will take you in. You cannot be here when they come for me." His voice was heavy with regret. I was holding the bowl in the water, my hands starting to go blue from the cold stream but I could not move. My heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do. _

_"I cannot, you know I will not. We can run away together, start a new life somewhere..." She began to suggest. _

_"You know it's not possible. They will come looking for us. Let me just say goodbye to Bella, then you must run." _

_I finally managed to move, my hands numb from the water, my heart mirroring the feeling. I moved slowly back to the house. Created by my Papa, the old house was made from the trees that surrounded our little heaven. Slanted from the abusive weather, it was starting to fall apart. Cracks had started to appear quicker than Papa could fix, but it was still home to me. It kept me safe from the outside world. _

_I pushed open the creaking door and saw Mama wrapped in Papa's strong embrace, her shoulders shaking. _

_"Papa?" _

_"Come here," he made a gap for me to fit between the both of them and I snuggled in, breathing the old woody smell that followed my father and the smell of lavender of my mother. _

_"Know that I love you Bella," he whispered, kissing the top of me head as I closed my eyes. "Be a big girl and I know you will do great things. You are my little Swan after all." _

_Suddenly there was a sound of hooves around the house. _

_I looked up to my Papa as his eyes widened in surprise. This was not the look I was used to seeing of my father, his normal calm demeanor was destroyed. "They should not be here yet. This cannot be happening. You are still here!" _

_Mama snapped into action, pulling back the old knitted rug on the floor and heaved open the entrance to the basement. There were stairs that lead down to the small area underneath the house, just big enough for one person, it was normally used for storage but there was not food to be stored at the time. _

_There was a banging on the door. "Mister and Misses Swan, you are hereby ordered to leave this house as it is now owned by the King due to your inability to pay the taxes. You have five minutes to leave and accompany the soldiers to the holding cells where your punishment will be decided. By order of the King Aro of House Volturi. _Ita finire succisa_!" The gruff voice outside shouted. I whimpered quietly, clinging to my mothers skirt and fathers trousers. _

_"We will be out in a moment," my father retorted. _

_"Get in here Bella," my mother whispered, "just like we practiced."" I gripped my Papa not wanting to let go. He kissed my forehead and passed me to my Mama. She repeated the action and placed me on the top step of the basement. _

_"Go Bella and for our sake's do not make a noise. No matter what happens. We both love you with all our hearts," she blew me a kiss and I stepped down into the darkness below and curled up to fit at the bottom. Father came round and together they both shut the door, throwing the rug back over. I could still see through the gaps in the flooring above, where the rug did not quite reach. My parents were clinging to each other as a solider suddenly stormed through the door. _

_"You said we had more time," Papa stuttered. _

_"We lied," the solider snarled as the rest of the them poured through the door, at least six men filling up the small room. I covered my mouth with both hands so the would not hear me breathing and to stop me from shouting out to help defend my parents. They backed up to the wall, still holding each other. The soldiers, in full uniform with the Fork's coat of arms across their chests, drew their swords, the noise slicing through the air. _

_Papa pushed Mama behind him, "I will leave with you willingly, just please leave my wife alone." He said boldly. _

_"Take? Who said anything about taking?" A man stepped in immediately commanding the attention of the room. His white blonde hair fell neatly to his shoulders and his hard grey eyes glimmered amusingly as he inspected my parents. Everything about him screamed powerful as he marched in the house. "Take them," he gestured lazily at my parents. _

_The soldiers leaped into action, separating my parents, gripping them with their arms behind their backs. _

_"It is such a shame that you had to fight back. How you refused to let us enter your home. Of how you tried to fight and kill so many of my men." His eyes alive with the lies he spun. _

_"What do you mean?" My mother dared questioned, her eyes defiant. _

_"Well that is the story I am going to the King with. That is why you both had to die and why I had to claim all your belongings, although there is not that much for the taking," his lips curled in disgust as he took in our bare kitchen. _

_He strolled up to my Mama and gestured for his men to bring my father around, "this is what you get for defying me and my King." He drew out a dagger, adorned with gems on the hilt and slowly dragged it across my mothers throat while staring into my fathers eyes. I screamed into my hand, tears covering my cheeks as Mama fell to the floor, her eyes open and lifeless. My father roared with agony as the men around him laughed. He fell limply in the arms of the solider who was holding him. _

_He fell to his knees and reached out to touch my mother as if he could not believe it but the leader stepped in the way. _

_"That's right. Where you belong. On your knees to those far superior to you," he snared into my fathers face. _

_Papa stared straight into his eyes and defiantly lifted his head. The leader grinned and swiped his dagger again and cut his throat, his body falling just above me as blood trickled down the gaps and dripped on my face. I was screaming inside my head but could not move. I felt sick, the sudden loss and despair I felt numbed my body. _

_"Men, take what you want then we will be gone." Turning on his heel he began to walk out. _

_"My Lord Caius, they have a daughter as well sir," a solider said, routing through a cupboard. _

_"It matters not, she is orphaned now, and no one in Forks will care about one small girl. She will be dead within the week." With that he left._

_There was clattering around the house, I did not consider it my home anymore. Everything that was my home was dead. The soldiers strutted out of the house, arms full of whatever they could take, laughing and even patting one another on the back for a good days work. I remained curled up until they had all gone. Yet I still did not move. Darkness came, my back was aching from the small place I had forced my self into. It was the only sensation I could feel. Everything was gone. Mama. Papa. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I was just a little girl who did not know what to do. _

_I heard hooves again and closed my eyes. They must have come back for me but I listened closer I realized it was only one set of hooves. The door was gently pushed open and someone stepped in. _

_"Oh Jesus. Charlie, you should have run. I would've helped you." A voice whispered into the darkness. I heard the man picking up my father, then returning for my mother and placed them outside. He stepped back in, seemingly looking for something. _

_"Bella? Please tell me you are safe Bella." _

_The voice sounded familiar but I could not seem to find my voice. It was as though I did not care about being found. I heard the rug being pulled back and the hatch being lifted. _

_"Bella!" He cried, joy filling his voice. I looked up slowly and saw Billy Black crouching down, his face blanching when he met my eyes. _

_"Good God," he whispered as he took in the blood covering my face, "You must have seen..." _

_His brought his hand to his mouth and then widened both arms into the most inviting hug I had ever seen. I moved for the first time in hours. It seemed as if I needed the direction Billy gave me to be able to function. I crawled up the steps, my bones screaming in protest and stepped straight into his arms, clinging to his top. He smelt wrong. He smelt of smoke, not like the forest like my Papa. He gently wiped my face of the blood and held my face in his warm rough hands. _

_"I am so sorry Bella. Is there anything you want to take with you?" He asked gently in his gruff voice. He was my family's best friend and we had so many happy times with him but it never occurred to me that I would be leaving and living with him. I shook my head. _

_"Let's get you home." It was not home, nowhere would be my home now, I thought. He stepped outside into the cold night, the sky clear of clouds with stars shining down brightly. I looked to the side of the house where two bodies were covered by a light sheet and I quickly turned away. _

_"Wait!" I croaked, suddenly not wanting to leave quite yet. I let go of his hand that I had not realized I had clung to and ran back to the house, carefully stepping around the pools of congealed blood on the floor. _

_I ran around the over turned table and went to the cupboard. I opened one of the draws and ran my ran along the bottom until I felt the hidden compartment pop open. I reached in and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple golden chain with a locket hanging from it. The locket was adorned with flowers with a swan flying in the center of it and inside there was the first note my Papa had written to my Mama. 'A symbol of love' my mother had said. She had refused to sell it, not wanting to give in the Kings demands. I clipped it around my neck and ran back. _

_Billy had placed wood around the two bodies on the floor. He took out his flint and started a fire which quickly consumed the two figures. He jumped on his black sturdy house and pulled me up with him. We began riding without a word. I stared up into the sky, rage consuming me. Better, I thought, than sorrow. It seemed to ignite me, the fire running even to my finger tips. I vowed that I would change things, that I would have revenge for my family. _

I jumped awake, drenched in my sweat. I had not had that dream in years and I was surprised to have it now. I sat up in my small make shift bed and quickly pulled my long hair back into its normal bun and wiped my forehead. Taking a deep breath I pushed myself out of the cot and stretched, feeling my joints pop in protest. I touched the necklace that still hung around my neck; I had never removed it to this day. I poured some water into a bowl and began to wash my face and body and mulled over my choices after that day.

While living with Billy I had trained everyday with whatever and who ever I could. The time I spent resting from being beat to a pulp from whom I was training with, I was reading whatever I could get my hands on. From military strategy to home cooking books I learned and absorbed it all. My thirst for knowledge could not be sated. Eventually I got better at fighting, Jacob and Seth, Billy's sons, would return to Billy looking a little worse for wear while I walked proud next to them. I hoped my father and mother would approve of what I had become.

While I was growing up, I began to make contacts with some of Billy's friends who he said could be trusted. When Billy was in the army he made many connects with those that did not agree to King Aro's rule of Washington, and I began to make a name for myself. It started small, so small that I wondered if I would ever make an impact but eventually I gained many supporters. I was now the leader of the largest rebellion ever to threaten the King. I had over two-hundred strong fighters and even more of normal people who had been unfairly treated. With the rise of taxes every year and a corrupt law system, more and more people joined until we had to move to a more permanent fixture. We set up camp in the town of Port Angeles in the forest. I couldn't help but be proud as I clothed myself in my traditional get up; close-fitting trousers and tunic with the resistance emblem on it. A swan flying over the sun.

I pulled on my boots and belted my sword and pulled open my tent door. The colony was already in full flow. Taking a deep breath of air, I smelt cooking and wandered over to the food tents. I smiled at everyone that morning. They all seemed happy, either cleaning, chasing their children or just sitting and absorbing the atmosphere. Freedom, I thought, this is what it feels like. Children circled my legs, asking for sword lessons, for me to play, to sit at their table while they ate. I smiled as their teacher hushed them and shooed them away from me.

I strolled into the food tent and quickly saw Esmé dishing out breakfast to those that queued up. She looked up and waved slightly and as I reached her she beamed at me, pouring porridge into my bowl. She had joined the rebel movement as soon as word started to spread. Her husband had been imprisoned and killed for stealing bread because they were starving on the street. I know she had been hurt badly after as a single widowed woman with no money but she was one of the most welcoming and loving people.

"Thanks Esmé," I said as I took the bowl, "I have heard a rumor that you and a certain doctor maybe courting," I raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed like a teenage girl, "Bella, where do you hear these things? Jasper and Rose are waiting for you by the way."

I took that as my time to stop teasing and started towards the twins. The doctor was Lord Carlisle of House Cullen. He had invited me to Port Angeles where he had control over and wholly supported my cause. I had been wary at first but he insisted to be left out of the political and military side of the rebellion, instead wishing to help heal those who were wounded or ill. I am still yet to know why he joined the rebellion but he just asked for time to give me an answer. I was pleased for the both of them, it was clear as soon as they saw one another that they belonged together.

I slid on to the bench next to Rose and noticed she had several maps around her as she tried to eat her breakfast and study her plans at the same time. She was without doubt that she was the most beautiful woman here but she was one of the deadliest. She had her golden lock pulled into a stiff braid which highlighted her high cheekbones and brought out her bright ice blue eyes. She trained many of the troops and was an excellent adviser to me.

"I think I have found a way of getting the target," Jasper's soft voice floated over the table. Jasper looking at his own maps and plans, his light blonde hair falling slightly over his face. Their parents once ran a large ranch in town of Seattle but once it was discovered they were hiding refugees, they were quickly removed and imprisoned. The twins were orphaned there and then and had a tough upbringing on the streets. They came to me with stony eye, full of distrust. It took many nights to get them to open to me but once they did, I knew they were where they belonged finally.

I nodded, eager for him to continue, "my spies have informed me that the target is traveling this month to La Push to visit the House of Denali, who have power there, to find a wife. He only has limited security and it will be quick with no causalities to our side, I can assure you."

"Excellent," I trusted Jaspers judgment wholly, "have it done and take your most trusted men."

He nodded and headed off to the part of the forest we designated to training our army. Jasper and Rose ran the army like a well oiled machine with many of the troops looking up to them with complete loyalty.

"Fancy some battle practice?" Rose questioned with a smirk. She knew I could never refuse training with her. It was always proved entertaining for the settlers especially the children.

"I'll inform my messengers to have it tonight after supper," I grinned in return.

I set my bowl down and walked out of the tent. Once we had the target, the rebellion could move forward. Once we have Prince Edward of House Volturi, the King will fall.

* * *

**I rewrote this as I was unhappy with the first draft. I hope you like it! **

**Ita finire succisa - 'So End Our Foes' (I decided to give each house a motto, they are originally Scottish clan mottos :) **

**If you have any questions, feel free and I will try to answer! **

**Thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**HeresToTheFuture x**


	2. The Small Council

**Thanks to those that added this to their favorites and alerts and a special thank you to those that reviewed. It seriously brightened my day! **

**This chapter explains the run of things, but it is needed. Next chapter should be full of action! **

**And so the story continues! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**The late summers sun warmed my face as I strolled to the meeting tent. I had set up a small council of my most trusted men and women to discuss the **running of the camp, military strategy and the next plan of action. Things were being to escalate with the King as he ruled with an iron fist over the poor. More and more people were flooding to the rebellion and it was getting harder to check for spies and to help house and feed them.

I drew back the curtain and entered, smiling at Billy who was already at the table.

"Hey Chief," I greeted and held out my hand.

He took it firmly with both his calloused hands, "Bella," he said warmly. The lines in his face deepened as he smiled forcing me to remember that he was not getting younger and the stress of impending war couldn't be good for him. Yet he held an air of calm around him, talking calmly no matter the topic.

"How are you today?" I questioned, returning his smile.

"Oh you know me, can't complain," He said as he ran his hand through his long black hair. I knew he had plenty of reason to complain if he wanted. Billy was forced out of the army for not obeying orders after he took me in, calmly refusing to loot and kill innocents. That's not before they took both of his legs at the knee first though. The doctor at the time did the best he could, but botched surgery had led him to be in pain at times. There was nothing that could be done for him but still he helped me in every way he could. I think it spurred him on even more.

I sat at the head of the table and waited for the arrival of the others. The room consisted of a large oak table that took up the majority of the room with book cases surrounding the edges. It was dimly lit due to the heavy cloth that it was made of to make the meetings as private as possible. I brought out several papers and began reading over them as the council arrived.

Firstly Rose who took her place directly to my right and instantly brought out her maps, studying them intensely. Following came Harry Clearwater, Angela Weber and Emily Uley who ran the majority of the domestics. They greeted me as the entered and took their places at the table. Next came Mike Newton, Sam Uley and James Witherdale who lead the army side of the rebellion. Jacob finally entered, his hands full of papers and a quill behind both of ears, looking slightly lost. His soft brown eyes met mine and he waved in greeting, dropping several papers as he did so. Jacob was my best friend and my brother in all but blood. It was strange how we became so close as we were total opposites in not just character but in appearance. While I was consider short, he was overbearingly tall. Where I was a pale white, he was a rustic brown. I loved sword fighting where as he loved science and inventing. We were quite the pair together but I could not wish for anyone more loyal than him. He blushed and gathered his papers, before finally taking his place next to his father.

I shook my head at him, he was incredibly clumsy and always made an entrance to a room.

"Greetings to you all," I addressed the small council and the talking turned to silence, "I have called this meeting to discuss various issues through out the camp. Harry, are we having any problems the civilians?"

"No problems at the moment, but I believe with the sudden rise of those seeking asylum with us, we could have a food shortage soon." He answered, looking nervous.

"Are our fields not enough?" Carlisle has given us a farm outside the forest to use for food production.

"At the moment, but winter is coming soon and the fields will be unworkable. We can survive it." He paused for a moment, looking weary, "Only if we take no more people in."

The room fell silent. The thought had never entered my mind. I could never imagine turning those seeking safety away and finding no one there to answer their calls. Everyone thought hard as if this would some how make more food appear.

"It might be for the best," James said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Rose almost snarled at him.

"Well we have enough fighters, enough workers. Why do we need more people to come here and waste our resources." He replied nonchalantly, looking unfazed by Rose's aggression. There was a gasp of shock and many stony glares.

"It is not a matter of what we need," I managed to get out, anger almost choking me, "It is a matter of what they need."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "We won't be able to help much if everyone is starving."

This spurred many shouts and arguing with Mike taking James side in blind loyalty. James seemed to show no remorse and at times it chilled me to see his unfeeling ice blue eyes staring with no emotion. Yet he had helped build my army, but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease whenever his unwavering voice spoke.

"My Lady?" A guard suddenly appeared at the door.

"Quiet!" I demanded of the table and everyone looked embarrassed to be chaste like a child.

"Lord Carlisle wishes to speak to the Small Council."

"Let him in," I waved the guard away, "No more discussion of this matter until I have spoken to Lord Carlisle." I met with every members eyes to back my order.

Lord Carlisle entered, and it shocked me to see how much he had changed. When I had first met him he wore expensive clothing, adorned with gems yet now he wore a white linen shirt and breeches as everyone did in the camp. His eyes, however, were full of intelligence and warmth as they met mine. Without Carlisle, my dreams of a safe heaven would have never had happened. While he could not explicitly tell the King he supported our rebellion, he would often visit to help out where he could. This was the first time, however, he had visited during a meeting.

I nodded to him in greeting and he bowed back. It still felt strange to have a Lord who held so much power to treat me in higher regard than himself.

"My Lady, I have come today to offer my support," he began in his smooth voice.

"How may that be? We appreciate everything you have offered us and I wonder what more there is to show your support."

He smiled widely, "Well I have come by a large amount of money as of recently and so I have purchased some land close to this forest. I am giving you this land to do as you will for I have no need of it."

"This is a most generous gift!" I exclaimed, my mind whirling with different possibilities.

"I trust this cause. I whole hearted believe in what you are doing Bella."

"I think that may solve our problem then," Harry grinned.

"Will we have time?" Angela questioned, seemingly trying to do all the sums in her head.

"Yes, if you act quickly." Jacob said, already having done the sums in his head. "It will be tight, but if you work the fields hard then you should get your first crop before the first snow falls."

Angela grinned and almost smirked at James for doubting.

I filled with pride at his declaration and the happiness it caused my people, "I insist that you stay for supper tonight as a thank you."

"Of course, my Lady. However, I do have more news.' His look was one of determination. "I have discussed at length with my advisers of the war to come. As you know thus far I have been unable to wholly support the war due to various reasons." I nodded, it had been difficult for him to even support us as much as he had. "However, when the time is right, and you declare war, my men will march with you. I fully believe in you and you have the backing of Port Angeles."

I forgot myself for a moment and openly gapped at him. What he was offering was almost beyond comprehension. His men would easily double my army and I would have as many of his resources as I wanted. I realized my silence would be seen as ungrateful so I quickly reached to shake his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He patted my shoulder, almost fatherly, "No Bella, thank you." He bowed goodbye to me and the rest of the council and left.

I fell back into my chair and quickly collected my self. Everyone was smiling, save for James who looked as bored as always.

"Well, after that, Mike, anything of late?" I turned my attention, unable to break my smile.

"Nothing to report, my Lady, just beginning to train the next group of soldiers today."

"Excellent. Does anyone else have anything to report?" There was a chorus of no's and shaking heads. "Well I would say the movement is moving at a steady pace at the moment but thanks to Lord Carlisle I would say that we are stronger than ever. Aro has yet to send any troops to this location and I believe this is due to our excellent evading strategy as of far." The rebellion had many friends throughout the kingdom and Jasper's spies always managed to get word to us when there was an army heading our way to try to clean us up. We had moved for area to area and we had been in Port Angeles for the longest period of time with no worry.

"I do not want people to become complacent, so tonight I will announce the news of Carlisle's gift and remind everyone to be able to move quickly, although with Carlisle's troops now protecting us, I doubt it will be necessary. You may have all noticed that Jasper is missing, this is due to him being on a mission currently. I will inform you all at the next meeting the nature of the mission but until then, continue with your good work."

Everyone relaxed now business was out of the way. As they left the tent, they chatted to one another and asked me questions on smaller matters. I returned to my tent and looked at my military table. Aro's army had yet to move in a long time and their lack of action was beginning to concern me. I frowned as I viewed the board, trying to work out his next move.

The rest of the day passed, consisting of menial jobs, sword practice and reading various military papers. Supper came and I sat at a table with Carlisle, talking about his work at the small hospital tent we had.

"It is nice to be needed," he ran his hand through his slicked back blonde hair. "As a Lord, I have a group working for me who deal with the majority of issues and I try to get involved as much as possible where I can but it seems as though I am merely a face for the people to see. Yet here, I can help." He sighed in content. I saw his eyes drifting over to Esmé who was sitting farther down the table laughing with her colleagues.

"I couldn't ask for any more from you Carlisle. Your help is greatly appreciated and I know you are well respected and loved by everyone here."

"Thank you Bella," his eyes became watery with gratitude.

"You're in for a treat now though," I grinned with a wink. The sun was just about to set and I saw people beginning to stream out of the dinning area. He looked confused but I walked him over to Esmé and left him in her capable arms.

There was a buzz of anticipation as there was a steady stream of people walking excitedly to an open field Rose and I had chosen. It was quite simply beautiful. Candles and lanterns were hung on every tree branch and flowers spurted up from the ground, the sun was just beginning to dip below the tree line and gave the field a more magical feel.

I arrived and joined Rose by the side and saw the field full of people chatting, children playing and a stressed out teacher trying to control her students.

"This one should be a good one, nearly everyone is here and I know what the kids have got planned will be brilliant," she said with a twinkle in her eye. The school loved to get involved so whenever we decided to provide some entertainment the school always put on a play. It was always my thought that by providing this entertainment it would hopefully raise spirits and moral. Through this, my people were more likely to work hard because they wanted to rather than being forced to.

Everyone quieten as one of the school children walked into the middle of the clearing. He began the story of how King Aro had come to power through deceit and war with one of the school children pretending to be him and wickedly rubbing his hands leading to laughter and booing. The story continued with another pretending to be me, which was greeted with cheering and shouts of encouragement. This story always lead to me winning the war with Aro which made me blush with pride. Yet there was so much pressure on me to win, so much pressure to over throw the king. What if I couldn't do it? What if I failed? I know that most of my people would be slaughtered by Aro's hand and it would all rest on my head.

Rose caught my eye and shook her head at me, "Don't you dare Isabella Swan. If you don't believe in yourself then how do you expect the others to?" She growled quietly. I sighed before forcing myself to cheer for the children at the end of the play.

"Come on Bella, it's time for me to beat you, once and for all." Her eyes playful hiding her previous feelings.

I stood in the middle of the field with Rose as we began to warm up dramatically, making a scene for the crowd. I pulled out my 'sword' which was in fact made of wood and made to look like steel. While I'm sure most of the crowd knew this, it didn't make it any less fun for them.

I took my fighting stance, with my legs slightly apart, breathing deeply through my nose. Rose winked and began attacking my weaker left side with a furious onslaught. I blocked them quickly and feigned left. She saw through this and brought up her sword in time. Our swords pushed together as we fought for dominance with the crowd shouting and cheering. I pulled back which made Rose fall forward slightly giving me chance to swipe at her as she stumbled. We continued the fight in a dramatic fashion for the crowd but I could sense Rose was annoyed at herself for her mistake. I continued calmly and brought up my sword and Rose pretended to drop to the floor.

I was met with overwhelming cheers and soon the crowd started chanting my name. I grinned at them and helped Rose up. We both bowed and I raised my hand for silence.

"Thank you," I shouted across the field, forcing myself back into the leader role these people were used to, "Tonight was in honor of our most gracious host, Lord Carlisle." A few cheers replied to his name as he was well liked through out the camp.

"Not only has he given us this beautiful forest and his farms but he has agreed to aid our effort fully now." This was meet with mumbling through the crowd as it was unsure what this meant, I quickly continued not wanting to worry them. "This does not mean we are going to war yet, but prepare yourselves. Aro was cruel to you, never forget that but on the horizon there is a new dawn approaching. Yes there will be war, but we will endure and survive. We will win this war!" I ended raising my sword high, as everyone cheered and shouted.

Everyone began to depart after a while, some coming to congratulate, others to share their worries. I tried to help as much as I could to calm their spirits but my own heart was filled with worry about our next step in the operation.

I made my way to my own private tent and began to wash my face when I heard a voice shout my name.

"Enter," I replied, drying myself.

Jasper entered, looking disheveled but his eyes bright with excitement. I rushed over to him quickly, "What happened?"

"We have him, he's in the interrogation tent at the moment. It went according to plan." He grinned as he saw me preparing to leave.

"Take me to him now," and we left quickly.

I entered the heavily guarded tent and saw a man sitting in the middle of the room, bound with a bag over his head. It was easy to identify the prince. His clothing screamed royalty as they were brightly colored and well fitted.

"Everyone leave please, go and enjoy the rest of the evening. Jasper, stay with me," I ordered the rest of the guards.

I couldn't contain myself any longer and I ripped off the bag. I was met with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. They were the color of the meadow at sunrise. He had high cheek bones and a perfectly straight nose but his mouth was covered with cloth yet this didn't make him any more handsome. His copper hair was in disarray as if he had been running his hands through it. It all made him seem beautiful except the stare of utter contempt he was giving me. His brows were pulled together and his expression was one of hatred.

I yanked the cloth down freeing his mouth and I stood strongly with my arms crossed.

"You were right Jasper," I said, not taking my eyes from the Prince.

"My Lady?" Jasper replied.

"It wouldn't take much to capture this weakling at all. I could have probably done it by myself actually." Jasper barked out a laugh and I could almost feel his smirk. The Prince's frown deepened if it was anymore possible.

"Then why didn't you?" The Prince spat out.

"I was busy," I replied looking bored and at my nails. He looked shocked, as if he was too important to be ignored.

"I'm the Prince, I demand you let me go!" He ordered struggling against his bonds after a few moments of silence.

I crouched to his level, getting into his personal space, "And you think I give a damn about that?" I snarled at him, my hatred for the royalty coming out. "No one cares about you here, in fact if I were to let you out of this tent, I bet that most of my people would love to see you hanging from a tree." I could see that shocked him.

"You're just a group of savages," He growled in response.

"No we're much better than that. If you had let me finished, I would have continued and said that actually none of them would have done that. You know why? Because we are better than you." I pushed myself to stand and walked to the tent door.

"Get used to it, my Prince," I said sarcastically, "Oh and welcome to the rebellion." With that I stormed out of the tent, ordering several guards to keep a close eye on him. Jasper followed me out.

"What are we to do with him Bella?"

I stood still for a moment and looked up at the night sky, similar to all those nights ago when I felt tired and alone and I channeled those feelings as I decided what to do with him.

"Rough him up a bit, see what his plans are and if he knows anything about what Aro is planning to do next. Nothing too serious though," I added. He nodded and walked away.

I breathed deeply and hoped I had made the right decision. I realized as I prepared for bed that this was the start of the war that I had dreamed of. This was the beginning of the end for the King and his son.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Bella and Edward's first meeting! She isn't going to fall in love with him straight away but let's see how things go shall we? ;) **

**As I said this was more of an explaining chapter so you could get a feel of how the camp worked, but things should pick up in the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed it and I love to hear your thoughts and ideas **

**HeresToTheFuture x**


End file.
